The present invention relates to covers for notebooks, binders and the like and, more particularly, to a display for a cover.
There are many different covers for articles such as pads, notebooks, calendars, menus, books, albums and so forth. Some of such articles are inexpensive and include folded paper products. Other such articles may be more expensive and comprise finely bound leather.
It is desirable to provide a cover with an attractive display.
An improved display assembly is provided which comprises: (1) an article for holding at least one item, and (2) a sealed container which cooperates with and is coupled to the article for containing matter comprising at least one liquid, gas, or solid object, or a combination thereof. The article can comprise: a mouse pad, a deskmat, a keychain, a clipboard, a coaster, a refrigerator magnet, or an article with a cover. The container can be or have a portion which is: opaque, translucent, transparent, rigid, or flexible.
In one preferred form, the improved display assembly features an improved, aesthetically appealing, fluid display cover assembly which comprises an attractive display coupled to a cover of an article, such as a notebook, binder, pad, etc. for holding paper or other items. The fluid display cover assembly of the present invention includes a sealed container with a light-transmissive front that provides a window for viewing a fluid comprising one or more liquids and/or gases within the container. The cover can include a cutaway section about the container. Displays within the container can include different fluids, and can include stationary or movable solid objects dispersed in the fluid. In addition to displays within the container, different embodiments can include displays below the cover, and/or on the cover but beneath the container, which can be visible through the front of the container.
The features of the present invention which are believed to be novel are set forth below with particularity in the appended claims. The invention, together with further advantages thereof, may be understood by reference to the following description in conjunction with the accompanying figures, which illustrate some embodiments of the invention.